Harrypaw and the Pool of Fire
Harrypaw is midway through both his training as a warrior and his coming of age. Harrypaw wants to get away from his kittypet relatives and go to the Warrior Clan Battle with Hermionepaw, Ronpaw, and the rest of the Weasle-cats. He wants to dream about Chopaw, his crush (and maybe do more than dream). He wants to find out about the mysterious event that's supposed to take place in the forest this year, an event involving two other rival cat groups, and a competition that hasn't happened for hundreds of seasons. He wants to be a normal apprentice of ThunderClan. But unfortuantly for Harrypaw, he's not normal- even by clan standards. And in his case, diffrent can be deadly. I do not own any of these lines, this is work of J. K. Rowling and her other editors. No one sue me please, I only made this for a laugh! Chapter One: The Invitation By the time Harrypaw arrived in the food room, the kittypets he lived with were already seated around the food bowls. None of them looked up as he sat down next to them. Vernon's large ginger face was hidden behind a food dish, and Petunia was staring glumly at her healthy cat-food, her teeth bared. Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be fatter than usual. When Petunia placed a chunk of health-food on Dudley's dish and meowed, "Here you go, Diddly!", Dudley glared at her. Life had become unpleasent for these kittypets a moon ago. Dudley went to a special clan that taught obedience and how to be a good kittypet, NightClan. Harrypaw had been destined to be educated there, but luckily, it turned out he was born a clan cat. Vernon and Petunia had found excuses for why Dudley was so rude and nasty as usual; Petunia had yowled that Dudley was a gifted Tom whose "mentors" (as Harrypaw understood it) didn't understand him, while Vernon claimed he didn't want a perfect Tom for a son anyway. They wouldn't listen to the accusations of clawing up the other "apprentices"- "He's a boisterous little Tom, but he wouldn't hurt a mouse!" Petunia had wailed. However, there were a few well chosen remarks from the cutter that not even Vernon and Petunia could deny. No matter how much Petuina and Vernon had wailed, the fact remained their weren't harnesses that came in Dudley's size anymore. Far from needing four meals a day, Dudley had reached the size and weight of a dog. So- after many skirmishes, after battles that shook Harrypaw's den, after much wailing from Petunia- the new diet began. The twolegs had ridden themselves of angus-flavored slop and replaced it with slop made of plants. To make Dudley feel better, the twolegs were making the total of the kittypets eat the junk. Harrypaw noticed that Petunia had made sure that Dudley had gotten more slop than Harrypaw. But Petunia didn't know what was hidden in the thicket outside. Refusing to be like a kittypet, Harrypaw made a den with moss and long twigs outside. Petunia didn't know what Harrypaw did out there. She didn't know he was not following the diet at all. The moment he had realized the diet was happening, he sent Hedwig (in thisd time, clan cats have trained owls to carry messages for them) to his friends with pleas of help. Hedwig had returned from Hermionepaw's house with thrushes. Hagridpaw (he never recieved his name), the mentor in charge of teaching apprentices foxes and badgers and stuff, had sent a batch of rats. (Harrypaw hadn't touched these, he knew far to well what Hagridpaw's catches tasted like.) Mollyfire (Ronpaw's mom), however, had sent the clan owl, Errol, with an enormous crow and an assorsement of prey. Poor Errol, who was very old now, had needed five days to recover from the trip. Unfourtuantly, the forest was to far away to walk, so Harrypaw didn't see most of the clan cats often. On Harrypaw's birthday (which the kittypets had ignored,) he recieved four superb batches of food from Ronpaw, Hermionepaw, Hagridpaw, and Siriusfang (his foster parent before he was accused of being a murderer). Harrypaw still had a few food batches left, and was looking forward to a real meal after he could be excused, and he ate the slop without complaint. Vernon laid aside the water dish and sniffed disapprovingly at the slop. "Is this it?" he grunted to Petunia. Petunia glared at him, then nodded at Dudley, who had finished his slop and was now hungrily eyeing his father's. Vernon sighed and leaned forward to eat his slop. All of the sudden, a cat leaped ontop of the fence outside. He was a gray tabby with amber eyes, and began clawing at the door. Vernon got up, and went outside to talk to the odd cat. Quick as a flash, Dudley gobbled up his father's food. Vernon padded back in and growled, "It's for you, Harry." Harrypaw flinched- he hated when the kittypets refused to call him by his proper name- but he went outside. The gray tabby turned around and smiled brodly when he saw Harrypaw pad outside. "Hi, Harrypaw. I'm Shadeclaw. Mollyfire sent me to tell you something, because she couldn't walk all the way here. Luckily, that's my job." He gave a ruffle of his shoulders. "Anyway, here's her message." He began to recite: "Harrypaw, It's the final of the Warrior Clan Battle, or WCB, next half moon. My husband, Arthurstone, has gotten front row seats for the event. Please come to the match, we'll pick you up today. Sincerly, Mollyfire." Shadeclaw looked at Harrypaw. "I expect Mollyfire will come by floo power." Floo power was when a fire started wherever you were standing, and then you would vainish and reappear wherever the fire had been set to go. It was fairly complicated and Harrypaw didn't really understand it, but last time he used it he had ended up covered in soot in a rogueplace. Harrypaw felt it would be easier and more fortunate for him if the kittypets didn't notice him burst into flame, though he imagned they wouldn't be to annoyed by it. Shadeclaw took a bit of food from Harrypaw and left to go back to the forests, or wherever he came from. It was the longest day of Harrypaw's life. He crawled around all day long, keeping out of sight of the kittypets. He was lurking in a thicket when he heard a voice. "Well, well, well, it's ickle Harry the odd cat!" Harrypaw spun around and saw two cats, one a dark Tom, the other a golden she-cat. Both were kittypets, Ginger and Snowdrop. Harrypaw knew too well that these cats loved to torment others, and he took a step back. Snowdrop jumped and pinned him down. Harrypaw squirmed and clawed, but he couldn't escape the grip. "Claw him to pieces, Ginger," Snowdrop yowled. Ginger leaped off the fence, his claws positioned to land on Harrypaw's stomache. Helpless, Harrypaw watched as the Tom came ever closer to him. He closed his eyes. Chapter Two: Weasles' Protection Acgency The pain was not how Harrypaw had remembered it. He expected to feel claws piercing is pelt, but instead he felt dizzy. He squinted his eyes and saw flames dancing infront of him. Feeling like he was going to be sick, he closed his eyes. Spinning faster and faster, his paws tucked to his front. Finally, he began to slow down, and he threw his paws out in front of him and fell into the Weasles' den. "Watchit!" Fredpaw yowled angrily as Harrypaw knocked into his breakfast. He helped him to his feet. "Sorry," Harrypaw meowed, straightening up. "What happened?" "I made the floo power," said Fredpaw brightly. "Georgepaw and I invented a type that makes you disapear when your in danger, but mom doesn't know..." The tiny prey-eating den exploded with humorful meowls; Harrypaw looked and saw Ronpaw and Georgepaw were sitting in the plank of twoleg-tree they used to hold prey with two red-furred cats Harrypaw had never seen before. He inmmediatly knew who this must be; Billfur and Charliefire, the two eldest Weasle Toms. "How're you doing, Harrypaw?" said the nearer one, grinning and standing on large paws. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ravenstream's Stuff